1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a handwriting recognition device, and more particularly, to handwriting recognition device having an externally defined input area.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely used in all kinds of small electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable media players, and digital cameras. A typical touch panel is normally attached to an operation surface or a display screen of a small electronic device to realize a handwriting input function. However, an area of the touch panel is limited according to the small size of the small electronic device. Thus, the small electronic device with limited input area is inconvenient to use.
Therefore, a new handwriting recognition device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.